


各取所需

by xzbdesu



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzbdesu/pseuds/xzbdesu
Summary: 路人攻X莲，娱乐圈AU，攻无原型勿代入，有dirty幻想，三俗低级ooc
Kudos: 9





	各取所需

**Author's Note:**

> 路人攻X莲，娱乐圈AU，攻无原型勿代入，有dirty幻想，三俗低级ooc

八月份的T市就像个巨大的全息竞技场，只要出了有冷气可吹的安全区，瞬间就会挂上掉血飞快的炎热debuff。

前山从口袋里摸出条手帕擦汗，电梯显示屏上的红色数字慢悠悠跳到23，门开了，正倚墙玩手机的人抬起头来，眯着眼冲他笑了一下。

说实在的，这份隆重的迎接多少让人有点受宠若惊。

前山借了浴室，他第一次来莲的公寓，停车场离这儿有段距离，一路走过来，衬衫来回湿了几遭。早知道就不费劲打扮了，他正对着喷头向后捋了把湿发，有点遗憾地想，毕竟省下的时间说不定都够川尻莲给他口一管。

他们认识有段时间了，前两年鹤房汐恩主演了部电影，故事有点老套，围绕叛逆吊车尾高中生跟新转来的三十代温柔女教师之间的不伦恋情展开，前山在这部电影里拿的是暗恋女教师的男二角色，明明想要跟人有进一步接触，但是因为不擅长表达的性格，往往容易弄巧成拙。有鹤房这层关系在，川尻莲也友情出演了小角色——女主的丈夫，外人眼里温柔多金的优质男其实是迫于家庭压力跟青梅女主草草结婚的骗婚gay，一边在歉疚里辗转反侧，一边为了维持人前幸福家庭假象把女主囿于除了爱什么都有的玻璃房。

电影里莲跟前山有段对手戏，男二无意间发现女主丈夫出入同志酒吧，把人堵在暗巷揍了一顿，威胁如果不跟女主离婚就向所有亲朋邻里揭露他的同志身份。这一段被剪进预告片里，当时还引起过小范围热议，画面中川尻莲跪趴在地上，下颌被前山抓在手里用力抬高，露出张憔悴又狼狈的脸，颧骨肉眼可见地红肿起来，嘴角也带着显眼擦伤。他从小到大日子过得顺风顺水，从来没吃过这种皮肉苦头，小心翼翼隐藏了多年的秘密被人用这种方式摊开，精神上的难堪比皮肉伤要灼人许多。人渣，懦夫，骗子，垃圾，为什么还有脸活着，他咂摸着这些软刀子，有些费力地撑开眼皮，一张嘴，喉咙里都是新鲜的血腥气，“那就杀了我，就在这里，我活着，今天所遭遇的一切痛苦都会十倍百倍地回馈到杏子身上，”钳着下巴的手骤然收紧，“咳，我不会动她一根汗毛，打人太低级了，你说呢，中村先生？这么长时间来，将杏子禁锢在我身边的人究竟是谁，你猜不到吗？”他不顾唇角撕裂的疼痛，咧开嘴，露出个与他本人气质极为不符的笑，白森森的牙齿闯进身前人的视线，一个明晃晃的，有恃无恐的，挑衅。

对反差的追求隐藏在每个人的基因里，要么怎么会有那么多人爱看浪子回头婊子从良的戏码，从这角度来看，也不怪会有不少人愿意为暖男变人渣买账，抛开电影里人设前后反差不说，川尻莲本身戏外的世界里风评也极好，温柔，谦逊，有同理心，一切美好词汇放到他身上好像都不为过，他的好纯度太高，以本人为泉眼向外扩展成了一个湖泊，越靠近，湖水越清甜。

会上瘾不过是人之常情，前山早在几年前就已经很有先见地做出了点评。

他们因为那部电影结缘，过后一直没断了联系，偶尔也会约出来喝酒，但搞到床上去其实是这几个月的事情。

艺能界最不缺帅哥靓女，今天跟有趣的灵魂谈情，明天跟漂亮的皮囊做爱，对成年人来说，跟合拍人做快乐事不要再天经地义，因此在这个圈子里，跟同性上床并非鉴别同性恋的重要指标。

浴室水声停了，前山站在洗手台前面吹头发，镜子里映出张年轻的俊脸，他还差三个月满24岁，正处在人生中最好的一段年岁里，有要好朋友，有光明前景，虽然忙到没时间谈恋爱，倒也有几个性格好玩得开的床伴，岁月似乎对他格外偏爱。

跟川尻莲第一次上床是在某个圈内前辈的婚礼当天，他们有段时间没见面，全靠八卦杂志更新那个人的最新讯息。川尻莲的组合新单发售过去两个月，除了每周固定番组没什么多余团队活动，番组这种东西大家都懂，趁成员都有档期的时候一次录多期都是常有的事。川尻莲那段时间也没什么个人活动，整个人人间蒸发了段日子，直到被杂志拍到深夜出门去便利店的照片，尽管镜头拉得很远，还是能看出来瘦到脱相，卫衣松垮垮罩在骨架上，像张薄薄的纸片在空中飘。

娱乐至死时代，在当红爱豆一夜暴瘦的新闻面前，人人都成了看到肉骨头的鬣狗，一时间嗑药论失恋论绝症论各种有的没的猜想满天飞，经纪公司紧急出来辟谣说宣传期工作压力太大胃出了点毛病，目前已经在接受专业营养师调养稳定恢复中，五花八门的谣言这才有了收敛迹象。

婚礼上再见面，不知道是不是化了妆的缘故，川尻莲状态看起来还不错，虽然身形依旧清瘦。前山对他一直都挺有好感，之前隐隐约约听说莲交过男朋友，暗示过他想要约炮，被人委婉拒绝后也就歇了心思。没想到当晚那人自己送上门，今晚要做吗，简简单单五个字，轻飘飘凝成根火柴，点燃了藏在他内心深处的欲望火苗，送上门还不吃一定是阳痿，前山把人迎进门，有点雀跃地想。

他们在床上非常合拍，谁能想到，人前温柔儒雅的莲前辈到了床上活像条修炼千年的水蛇，腰是软的，穴是暖的，甚至眼神里都淬了勾人的淫毒，瞟到哪里，哪里就燃起燎原火。

云歇雨散，前山看着枕在自己臂弯沉沉睡去的年长者，心底莫名其妙涌出汩汩柔情，他觉得自己上辈子肯定是把斩金截玉的稀世宝剑，而莲，则是他严丝合缝的剑鞘。

那晚过去，前山有段不短的时间没有约人兴致，听起来有点夸张，但尝过最适合自己的，不管跟谁睡在一起，都有点曾经沧海难为水的意思。

他控制不住自己去回忆那天晚上的每一个细节。川尻莲的口活好得出奇，吸吮舔吻花样尽出，他的舌头，嘴唇，喉咙一个个好似有了灵魂，从肉体上剥离出来，自甘下贱变成专门侍奉男人阳物的淫器。前山被他吸得魂儿都酥了，按着莲的脑袋纵情送胯，心里有个角落又忍不住酸得冒泡，他发誓自己没有什么处女情结，但男人不就是这样，得不到的就是最好的。川尻莲第一次跟人上床肯定不像现在这样游刃有余，那他会是什么样子的呢？被人剥开衣服抚摸的时候会害羞地颤抖吗？帮人口交的时候会紧张到忘记用嘴唇包住牙齿吗？被破开身体野蛮入侵的时候会小声示弱乞求温柔对待吗？他好奇得要死，情不自禁幻想，见证川尻莲从处子到熟妇蜕变历程的那个人，如果是他该有多好。

吹风机的嗡鸣声告一段落，前山对着镜子拨弄了几下头发，推开了浴室门。

记忆和现实之间隔着扇透明玻璃窗，画面再清晰，也远比不上真人鲜活。川尻莲正靠着床头为即将到来的性事做准备，他穿了件浅灰色的丝质睡袍，下摆堆在腰间，遮住了整只右手的去向。天底下不会有比这还好猜的谜题了，敞开了盖子的润滑剂，用来支撑腰部力量的软枕，以及稍微靠近就会主动钻进耳朵里的淫靡水声，还会有比莲老师更好懂的出题人吗？

一见短袖子，立刻想到白胳膊，立刻想到全裸体，立刻想到生殖器，立刻想到性交，这讽刺妙极了，但是有什么办法呢，人不都是声色动物，这种程度的想象跃进，是全天下所有男人的通病，谁也不能免俗。

所以说，那片挡在胯间的薄薄布料，在前山的想象空间里，无异于皇帝的新衣。莲前辈的穴口，一定是浆果熟透般的艳红色，肉嘴紧咬住徐徐推进的纤长手指，明明是快被人插烂的婊子，偏偏做出副处子专有的生涩纯情来。这种骚货就应该剥光了衣服绑到吉原暗巷，全身上下能插的洞都用特制的竹箍撑开，一刻也不停歇地帮来往走卒贩夫裹鸡巴。被人抓着腰臀野蛮中出非但不能生气，还要态度可亲地帮欢客舔干净阳物上残留的精液，恳求中出几次就在自己身上画几笔正字。一天下来，原本柔润白皙的皮肤没了一块干净地方，黄白交间的精液，黑色的淫语，交织成一幅天底下最淫贱不堪的绘卷。啊，还得想句结束语，这淫物会说什么呢？下次再来？还是......多谢款待？

他是这世上最淫荡下贱的婊子，也是最圣洁无暇的修女，作为无情恩客也好，虔诚信徒也罢，能做的就是解开裤子，插进他温暖的肉穴里，恩客泄欲，信徒赎罪，看，皆大欢喜。

夜深了。

川尻莲坐在前山身上摇了一会就开始撒娇要换姿势。这姿势进得极深，对上位腰力又是极大考验，他动了一会就不耐动了，总觉得自己像个串在木楔子上的飞机杯，还是那种插电自振的智能款。前山被他伺候得兴起，哪里愿意松口，于是一边嗯嗯啊啊敷衍，一边扣着细腰大力进出，嘴上宝贝亲亲叫个不停，哄起人来甜言蜜语不要钱似的往外蹦。

其实也不怪他精虫上脑，实在是川尻莲于骑乘一道太过精通，这人脑子里似乎装了本性爱宝典，从哪个角度坐下去可以让自己上半身看起来最性感，用什么姿势骑可以让腰部省点力又不会过度破坏另一个人的性快感，用什么速度可以让自己快速高潮，用什么力度可以避开敏感点延时高潮，他是在精液灌溉下成长起来的欲之花，从枝叶到花瓣，无处不撩人。

川尻莲眼窝里迅速积聚起一汪水，随着身体震颤不停往外溅：“明也，换个姿势好不好？好辛苦，嗯，慢一点求求你。”他又开始心口不一了，嘴上撒娇求饶，穴道却不住收缩吸吮，一圈圈软肉缠上来，把快要凝成实质的性欲往更高处烘托。

前山搞不清他的真实意图，抽出有限清明思考了半刻，让自己爽的念头占了上风，反正他爽不就是川尻莲爽，两个人身体都快被情欲之火烤化在一处，还分什么你我。

“就是要让你辛苦，你不是最喜欢这样了吗宝贝，我让你爽了吗？让你痛了吗？”前山追着去咬莲的嘴唇，两只手托住他肉感十足的屁股，把人往高处顶，淋漓的汗水从下颌处跌落，在肌肤摩擦间化成水汽。

原来快乐也能这么简单，他感觉自己变成了一匹奔腾的骏马，四肢健壮，皮毛水滑，载着他的心上人，在欲望的草场上驰骋。地球毁灭吧，他在心里祈祷，让他们到死都连在一起，他不是供他泄欲的炮友，他也不是他已婚前男友的替身，就这样维持着彼此互相需要的幻象，一起灭亡吧。

“干死你。”前山从喉咙里挤出句狠话，他快到了，茎身上的青筋突突乱跳，川尻莲啜泣个不停，肉穴一阵乱绞：“呜......射进来，明也，射到我里面......"前山明也被他绞得发狂，抵住他深处的软肉狠插了数十下，这才松了精关，射出股股白精。

”莲，莲——‘前山的嘴唇在莲的皮肤上轻柔摩擦，等待那人缓过高潮后不应期，他是个耐心的好情人，毕竟......

夜还长着，不是吗？


End file.
